No Homo
by ItsallaboutPJO
Summary: Jason proposes an interesting deal with Percy, resulting in rather lustful antics. JERCY SMUT


**This story was inspired by a post that I saw on Tumblr, so I give them props for the main idea.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own anything in this story. Everything belongs to Uncle Rick.**

**Narrators POV**

Percy Jackson sat on a log beside the nightly campfire. Around him, songs led by the Apollo cabin encased him with beautiful soprano and alto notes. Sparks flew off of the warm flames in the centre of the campers' circle. Once in the while when someone hit an especially beautiful note, the fire would turn purple or blue. However, Percy wasn't paying attention to the cheesy moment around him, he was focusing on a certain blonde son of Zeus. Jason looked at him with a look of mischief in his eyes. What did he want? Percy tried to understand the words that Jason mouthed but failed miserably. Finally after multiple repetitions, Percy roughly understood what Jason was trying to say; Meet me at my cabin in five. Percy wondered what the blonde wanted, but quickly shrugged it off, Jason was the least of his worries right now. All Percy had to worry about at the moment was the flames trickling untidily across the burning chestnut bark. Percy took in a big sniff of the campfire after five minutes and then excused himself to follow Jason to his cabin. Frank and Hazel waved him goodbye, but none of the others took notice of Percy's absence. Jason pranced towards his cabin, Percy hot on his heels. Once they reached the grey doors of the Zeus cabin, Jason opened the door and motioned for Percy to walk in. Percy smiled awkwardly and thanked the blond for holding the door for him. Jason entered after him and then sat on his bed and faced Percy, with a look on his face that Percy couldn't comprehend.

"Hey Perce," Smirked Jason. What was his deal?

"Uhh, hi Jason," Stammered Percy. "So uh, why did you want me to meet you here?" Jason smirked in response.

"I have a deal to propose," Spoke Jason. Percy nodded his head slowly. "We're both horny teenage guys right?" Percy began to say something but was cut off by Jason. "So my deal is you suck me off, I suck you off. No homo," Announced Jason. Percy blushed a tomato red and shuffled from foot to foot.

"Gee Jason, I don't really know what to say," Said Percy as he bit his lip.

"Common, it won't mean anything," Pleaded Jason. "It'll just be for ya' know…" Percy bit his lip and looked at the floor before slowly nodding his head. Jason smirked, his electric blue eyes filled with light.

"So, how should we do this? I mean should we just get straight to the point or..?" Gushed Percy.

"Well I guess we could start by taking off our clothes," Joked Jason. Percy blushed and then walked over to Jason and grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Underneath was toned muscle, encased by beautiful golden flesh. Percy suddenly felt the urge to kiss this boy, but quickly pushed away the thought. Percy liked girls, or at least he thought he did. Jason suddenly ripped the shirt over the raven haired boys head and ran his hands over the newly exposed skin. Percy shivered under his touch and felt himself slightly harden. The son of Zeus then continued to run his calloused fingers across Percy's muscled abdomen, slowly edging towards the belt of Percy's jeans. Jason's fingers looped around the clasp and then slowly undid the buckle.

"You sure?" Asked Jason, looking up at Percy. The son of Poseidon quickly nodded his head and then Jason continued to fiddle with Percy's pants. Percy groaned and then pulled Jason up into a kiss. Wait what? Percy liked girls! Jason quickly pulled away and looked at Percy.

"I thought that this wasn't going to mean anything," Ordered Jason.

"I know, it's just that I can't get turned on unless I kiss or something," Percy replied. He didn't like Jason that way. The blonde smirked.

"Well if you feel that way…" Whispered Jason as he pulled Percy into another kiss. It was a sweet kiss at first, but then things got heated. Tongues wrestled and teeth clanked. After a while, Percy pulled away, gasping for breath.

"No homo," Jason heaved. Percy laughed and then tackled Jason onto the bed. He playfully ground his hips into Jason's, making both of them groan. Sparks of electricity ran up Percy's spine, as he continued to pleasure the blonde boy. After a while, Percy lowered his body so that he was sitting on Jason's legs. He swiftly undid Jason's jeans and pulled them down, along with his boxers. Jason's cock sprang out of its confinements and fell against his stomach. It had to be around 8 inches in length. Percy groaned at the sight. How was he going to be able to fit that monster in his mouth? Jason seemed to read Percy's expression and lifted his head, that had been resting on a pillow.

"You don't have to take the whole thing," He spoke. "Just suck as much as you can and use your hands for the rest." Percy sighed in relief and then glanced back down at Jason's cock. It looked absolutely delicious. Wait, no Percy didn't think cocks were delicious! Percy ignored his brain that was screaming he shouldn't be doing this and slowly kissed the head of the dick.

"No homo," Percy smirked. Jason rolled his head back and thrusted upwards, trying to meet Percy's mouth. Percy pulled his head away, but quickly returned. He licked from the base of the cock, along the shaft, occasionally kissing, all the way to the tip. Jason let out a breathy moan and Percy smirked. He loved making such a strong hero so desperate and weak. Percy then slid his lip over the tip and slowly lowered himself down to the base. Jason looked down towards his crotch and almost came at the sight. Percy was looking back up at him, his sea green eyes looking so innocent, yet his lips were stretched over his massive cock. A glob of saliva was running down his chin, dripping onto Jason's inner thigh. Percy suddenly pulled upwards, slithering his tongue around the shaft the whole time, and then slammed back down. Jason let out a groan, pulling his legs up and grabbing the back of Percy's head to make sure he didn't leave him. Percy moved the dick around his mouth, brushing against his cheeks and teeth, also creating a light suction. Once he was ready, Percy pulled off the cock with a pop. A long trail of sticky saliva ran from Percy's mouth to the tip of Jason's dick. The son of Poseidon took a deep breath before continuing. He plunged himself onto the pink cock once again and bobbed his head up and down, playing with Jason's balls with his hands. After a few minutes of this, Percy felt Jason's cock twitch inside of his mouth.

"Oh my gods Percy, I'm gonna' cum," Screamed Jason as he shot white sticky strands of his seed into Percy's mouth. Percy made a face and quickly spit out the white liquid on Jason's bed. The blonde shot Percy a look.

"Great job, now I have to wash the sheets," Joked Jason.

"Serves you right for cumming in my mouth!" Responded Percy. Jason's face turned bright red at Percy's comment.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Mumbled Jason as he sat upright.

"Well are you going to just sit there or are you going to return the favour?" Demanded Percy, crossing his arms. Jason smiled and then hauled himself onto his knees.

"No Homo," Jason spoke as he undid Percy's jeans. The zipper flew open under Jason's touch and he slowly pulled the trousers down the green eyed boy's legs.

"Gods dammit Jase, hurry up! We don't have all day," Ordered Percy.

"Impatient child," Barked Jason. Percy giggled at Jason's response and helped him out by pulling down his boxers. Percy's 7.5 inch cock sprang out of its holder, hitting Jason on the tip of his nose. Jason went cross eyed, looking at the long pink dick touching his nose and experimentally danced his index finger down the shaft. Percy shivered at Jason's antics and ran his hands down his own torso, feeling the hard muscle underneath. Jason grabbed the large dick and started pumping it in his hand. Feelings of pleasure washed over Percy's entire being and he felt as if his legs were about to buckle. How could a GUY make him feel like this? At this point, Percy's mind had given up at screaming at him to stop what he was doing and was now focusing on the strong hand causing him pleasure. Jason continued to pump Percy for about thirty seconds before removing his hand and replacing it with his mouth. Percy groaned at the hot wet mouth over his hard dick and thrusted slightly into Jason's mouth. Jason only went down further, occasionally scraping his teeth along the shaft. Mind numbing sensations fell over Percy and he actually thought he might fall onto Jason. He quickly steadied himself and then rested his hand on Jason's head to keep himself balanced. Percy felt Jason smirking on his dick and frowned. He couldn't let Jason get this much satisfaction. Percy, thinking only in the moment, slapped Jason's behind. As Jason felt the hard impact of the hand on his ass, he immediately pulled off of Percy.

"OW!" Yelped Jason, rubbing his sore bottom. "What was that for? Who's the one giving the blowjob here?" Percy smirked in response.

"Couldn't let you get all of that satisfaction. You just seemed to cocky for my liking," Spoke Percy. Jason snickered.

"Cocky, haha," Giggled Jason. Percy laughed in response, not even noticing his own pun.

"You little immature dirty minded demigod," Taunted Percy. Jason only giggled in response. "Now are we getting back to sucking Percy off or what?" Jason smiled and then swallowed Percy once again. He bobbed his head multiple times before coming off. Next, he took one of Percy's balls into his mouth and started to lightly suck.

"Mmmm," Moaned Jason, who quickly turned red and covered his mouth. "Shit." Percy laughed.

"Someone likes balls," Teased Percy.

"Let's forget that just happened," Demanded Jason. Percy nodded and then Jason took Percy's shaft into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around, knocking the dick into everything inside of his mouth. After a couple of minutes, Percy's abdomen grew tight, he was close.

"Fuck Jason," Percy moaned. Jason noticed the cock in his mouth twitching and suddenly created a strong suction and bobbed as hard and fast as he could.

"HOMO!" Screamed Percy as he came into Jason's mouth. "HOMO! YES HOMO!" Percy then continued to let out a long string of cuss words that were much too naughty for ears. Percy collapsed onto Jason's bed and felt his eyes glaze over. After a while he sat up, only to find Jason staring at him.

"Did you mean it?" Asked Jason quietly.

"Mean what?" Breathed Percy.

"What you said, just now," Huffed Jason.

"I don't remember what I said," Mumbled Percy.

"You said that it was homo, and that you wanted me to, and I quote, grab your fucking ass and pound into it as fucking hard as I fucking could. Fuck," Preached Jason. "Oh, and you also said that you loved me." Percy blushed a shade of red that was almost the colour of a tomato.

"Oh, that," Squeaked Percy.

"So, did you mean it? Or was it just the moment?" Demanded Jason. Percy sighed.

"I uh, I kinda meant it I mean, I'm sorry," Mumbled Percy as he looked away. Ready for the screaming. Suddenly he felt a huge amount of weight on his chest. Had Jason actually punched him? Percy opened his eyes and looked downwards, only to find Jason hugging him tightly.

"I like you too!" Squealed Jason as he hugged even tighter.

"So basically is it homo now?" Blushed Percy.

"I think it's homo now. Yes homo," Smiled Jason as he slowly drifted off to sleep on top of Percy.

**AWWWEE! Super fluff ending 3 OH OH OH I HAVE A JOKE! "I think that its completely normal for two men to shower together, it goes back to the cavemen. Just picture it, washing yourself with four other sapiens, No homo." AYYYYYYY. So anyways, please leave a review and I'll post another story soon!**


End file.
